Break up
by CurvyRedvineWarbler
Summary: I love Klaine. Really, I do. But this just came to me and I had to write it.
1. Chapter 1

**I put this on tumblr just before. I really don't want this to happen, but there will be another chapter! I promise! Maybe more, we'll see...**

**I don't own Glee**

Kurt's phone beeped twice, indicating a message from Blaine. Smiling slightly, he opened the message and felt his face fall at the contents. _Kurt. We need to have a talk. Meet me at the Lima Bean after school._

Not knowing what else to do, Kurt replied _Okay_ and turned off his phone.

Kurt sat at their normal seat at the Lima Bean looking down at his fidgeting hands on the table. He had ordered his and Blaine's regular but hadn't even touched his drink.

Finally, he saw Blaine walking through the door, the little bell on the door announcing his presence. He wasn't smiling. Kurt shifted in his seat as Blaine walked towards him and sat down.

"Medium drip." Kurt said nervously as he pushed Blaine's drink towards him.

Blaine sighed. "Can I just get to the point here?"

Kurt's stomach twisted. "Sure."

"Kurt I- I can't be with you anymore."

Kurt was silent. He knew this had been coming ever since he got that text. He swallowed and looked down. "Why not?" He asked quietly.

"You've become jealous and possessive over this whole Sebastian thing."

Kurt gulped.

"I was talking to him the other day, and he said that you told him about our sex life! Kurt! That was private, an intimate thing that doesn't need to be shared with anyone else, especially him! I mean was that the real reason you wanted to have sex with me? To brag about it to Sebastian and try to get him to back off? Well, if that's the case then I'm sorry. I never want to see you again."

Blaine started to leave when Kurt spoke. "I wanted to be with you in every way possible because I love you!" Kurt cried out. "And I was so sure that you loved me back!" His voice broke.

"Okay," Blaine said back, his own voice giving way, "then why brag to Sebastian about it?"

"I-"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it."

"I wanted him to back off, Blaine!" Kurt was screaming by this point.

"Kurt, stop you're making a scene."

"I'll make a scene if I want to, Blaine." His voice was laced with venom. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I was trying to protect you? That I wanted to have you as mine forever? You can't call me a bad person for trying to get rid of the thing that would threaten us being together!"

"Well obviously you don't trust me enough!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt was suppressing his tears as best he could at this point but it wasn't working very well.

"You just think that I would stray from you at the sight of some other guy who is constantly coming on to me. I was there for you Kurt! Through the bullying and the NYADA and I was always there but you still don't trust me?"

The entire cafe was silent now. Everyone watching the scene play out before them. The silence was broken by the sound of a trainee staff dropping someone's order on the ground, and the manager rushing to clean it up.

No eye contact was broken between the two boys.

"Look, Kurt. In trying to hold on to me, you've been pushing me away."

Finally Kurt broke his gaze. Blinking, and letting the tears fall.

"So, what now? Will you go back to Dalton?" Kurt sniffed.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I can't. My parents have already spent the money that they usually used to pay for my tuition there, on some boat or something."

Blaine took one last look at Kurt, twisting his lips as he watched one tear fall down his cheek. "Bye." And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG WHAT SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED?**

**Yep! I'm updating all my stories, one by one! I've calmed down from my uni year and Christmas, and will get some good writing done! Not sure if there will be more to this or if I'll leave it here, but let's be honest, there's no way our boys will stay apart for long! (Fearlessly and forever ;D)**

Blaine's hands trembled as he drove home. He couldn't think, he could hardly breathe. What had he done? He suddenly felt empty. Empty and broken, like a useless, cracked vase. He once held something so precious, so beautiful and perfect. And just like that, just because he hadn't been giving it enough sun, he decided it was worthless. He had decided that it wasn't worth making things with Kurt work. And he hated himself for it.

"No." Blaine whispered brokenly as he lay in bed that night. "No, no, no, god no…" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard his phone ringing. The tone wasn't personalised, so it wasn't Kurt. Kurt hadn't tried to contact Blaine at all yet, and Blaine didn't blame him. With tears in his eyes, he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Blaine? You don't sound too good."

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yeah." Sebastian replied. He sounded nervous.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked. Sebastian was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. But perhaps he needed to talk to him.

"I heard you broke up with Kurt." Sebastian said. His tone was flat, with just a hint of suggestion. "I guess that means you're available."

"What? No. It means nothing of the sort." Blaine said immediately.

"But you don't want to be with Kurt any more…"

"I never said that-"

"Well if you want to be with him, then why are you talking to me?"

Wh-… what?" Blaine blinked. "You're my friend, Sebastian, I don't-"

"If you want to be with Kurt…" Sebastian said, putting more emphasis into the words. "Then why the hell haven't you been paying him as much attention as you've been paying me?"

Blaine swallowed. "Why are you saying this?" He breathed.

"Because…" Sebastian sighed. "I just got off the phone with Kurt. We talked for… just over an hour. I… I have never heard someone sound so heartbroken. I'm really sorry for coming between you guys, really I am. Talk to him, Blaine. He needs you." Sebastian hung up.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and heard his phone ringing. He swallowed. It was Blaine, and it was his third time calling, by the looks of it. He slowly picked his phone up and brought it to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Kurt." Blaine breathed, and it sounded like worship on his lips. "Kurt, thank god…"

"I was in the shower." Kurt replied, his voice thick from all the crying he had done.

"O-oh. Okay."

Silence fell between them, and it was uncomfortable and awkward. When Kurt spoke next, Blaine spoke at the same time.

"Blaine, I-"

"Look, Kurt…"

They laughed awkwardly.

"I don't want to break up with you." Blaine finally whispered. "What I said… it was a mistake. I haven't been paying you enough attention and… I'm sorry. God, I'm so, so sorry, Kurt…"

"It's okay, I… shouldn't have shared so much intimate information with Sebastian." Kurt sniffed. "I just, I thought that maybe he'd back off… I hate how he makes me feel, Blaine. He makes me feel so… weak, and… worthless…"

"You're not worthless." Blaine said immediately. "You are… the single most precious thing in my life, and the fact that I almost let you go…" He let out a small sob. "I just don't understand why I said what I did."

"It's okay. It's okay, Blaine. Just… fix up our relationship status on facebook, okay? The entire social network is going crazy." Kurt spoke with a laugh in his voice.

"Okay." Blaine chuckled softly. "Can I pick you up tomorrow morning? I'd like to take you to breakfast."

Kurt smiled and sat down on his bed. "Yes. Yes please. I'd really like that."

"See you at six thirty, beautiful."

Kurt smiled wider.

"See you then."


End file.
